<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Missing Children by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005761">The Missing Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories'>The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Death, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, what the fuck is wrong with ME</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How did the missing children die?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let’s Eat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I had just lost Cinnamon a few days ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t want to go to Freddy’s today, not without Cinnamon. But it was my birthday, of course I had to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I sat by myself that day. I didn’t want to be involved with happiness at that point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The music drowned out my thoughts. The cheering drowned out my thoughts. I couldn’t help but smile and hum along. Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I heard a voice next to me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A golden bunny stared down at me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He asked me why I looked sad, even when I was smiling. So I told him that my dog was dead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then told me he wasn’t dead, and that I should follow him to see Cinnamon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was about to protest, but then I realized that I never saw his death. He could’ve run away from home. He could’ve been alive!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I followed the bunny towards another room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cinnamon was nowhere to be seen. I was confused; didn’t he say that he was okay? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bunny was gone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I started shaking. Where did he go? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried opening the door. It was locked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I heard him call out to me. I turned to see him holding a cup. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave it to me and told me to drink it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so I did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then I started coughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t stop coughing. It was getting hard to breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t stop crying. I tried calling for help, but the rabbit lunged at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His palms locked around my throat. He was going to kill me!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> I tried pushing him off. I tried unwrapping his fingers from my neck. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He only let go when I stopped moving. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I went limp in his arms, dead as a possum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lied my body against the wall as I heard him leave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My eyes let out tears I didn’t even know I had been holding in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t move. I couldn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I could only see the room go dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Out Of Order.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Jeremy’s birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was dropped off at Freddy’s for the party. I was so excited! It sounded pretty cool. A pizza and cake buffet where the animatronics sing songs for you and the other kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I entered, I saw them. The animatronics were singing songs. Songs about camping, songs about whales, and songs about birthdays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I saw the red fox. It was named Foxy, as I heard from the other children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was peeking out of the curtains, watching the crowd. I wanted to see him perform. But they wouldn’t let me. They said that he was out of order. But I wanted to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went back into the shadows. He looked sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t find Jeremy after that. He was in the party room, but I couldn’t reach him as the crowd kept pushing towards the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I saw the golden rabbit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told me that I could see Foxy. He told me that Foxy would sing for me. He told me that Foxy would be happy to finally have an audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said that all I had to do was follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was excited, so I followed him. I followed him into a room far away from public eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I asked why we were in there. I asked where Foxy was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he hit me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He beat me with his own hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried to escape. He slashed a knife across my foot. He slashed my arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It hurt. It hurt so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I screamed. I screamed so loud I was sure someone would’ve heard me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut my leg off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cried. I screamed. He continued to saw through my skin as I begged him to stop! He wouldn’t! I was scared! I was—NO! I’m not in this room. I’m with Jeremy at the party room. I’m with Jeremy at the party room. I’m with Jeremy at the party room. I’m with Jeremy at the party room…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t stop hitting me. I couldn’t see anything anymore. My eye! It hurts so bad, but I couldn’t scream. I couldn’t cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He had cut my throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I just wanted to see Foxy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he lied to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t move. I can’t cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t even see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can only hear him leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Face The Facts.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was my birthday!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had begged my parents to let me have my party at Freddy’s. I heard that their foods were almost perfect and that the animatronics would sing for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I invited Fritz so that he could join in on the festivities. I knew his parents didn’t have enough money to go and have lavish parties like the other children, so maybe, when we get older, we could look back on it as the best day of our lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat down near the stage in delight. They were singing a song for me! I was bouncing in my seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other kids were trying to get close to the animatronics, by pushing past me! How rude!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other kids were being led to a separate party room. I followed as the other kids started cheering for Freddy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, I liked Bonnie more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing much happened after that. It wasn’t as...exciting as I thought. Maybe it was because Fritz was missing from the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t find him anywhere. He wasn’t in the arcade, or in the main area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t anywhere in the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when I saw him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The golden rabbit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told me that he was in another room. He told me that I needed to follow him to find him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was worried. Was he hurt? Was he playing a prank? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, I followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked around the room. It was dark, and smelled bad, almost metallic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light turned on, and I gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was Fritz, on the floor, dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was mangled beyond repaired. I couldn’t bear to look at him. My friend was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked towards the rabbit. He was holding something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran towards the corner, and he followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t stop crying. I couldn’t stop screaming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt my body fall to the floor. I let out one more scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t remember what happened next. All I felt was my own blood drip on the cold floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body went cold as I tried moving my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rabbit dropped his weapon, and left the room, closing the door and locking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t move anymore. I couldn’t scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could only watch as the lights flickered off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I could only listen as I heard the children cheer once again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Better Luck Next Time.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cassidy and I were dropped off at Freddy’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cassidy wanted to see Freddy and friends sing, but I wanted to stay home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, spending time with Cass was always a fun thing to do. She always liked talking about robots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, there was an arcade right next to the party area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran towards it as Cass sat near the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started playing games with some of the kids. They were hiding around the arcade while one of the older kids were looking for us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was hiding in another room. No one would find me. I was gonna win the game!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, I felt something grab my arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked and saw him. The golden rabbit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told me that I shouldn't be here. I told I was just playing a game of hide-and-seek with the other children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led me back to the party room, where plates of pizza were waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was so excited about winning the game that I didn’t notice that I was hungry! I ate the food as I saw the rabbit walk away into another room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cass was still watching the show. She was now singing along with the band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes passed before the rabbit returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked if I wanted a prize, since I won the game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was ecstatic! I won the game? I didn’t even know! I nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked me to follow him. I followed happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We were now in another room. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It smelled horrible. It was like someone left their lunch out and forgot to clean it up. I covered my nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He told me to stay still and close my eyes. I obeyed. Anything to get my prize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt something hit the back of my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I of course screamed and opened my eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fell to the floor as I felt it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt my head leak out pools of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t move. I couldn’t cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could only hear Cassidy cry out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, why was she there? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried calling out to her, but I couldn’t. I could only let out one final noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then I froze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It’s Me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel ran off into the arcade room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wasn’t surprised. He really loved games, and he didn’t want to come here. But I know that he likes hanging out with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I listened to the band’s song. They sang about a man who would always smile as he gave children what they wanted. His smile would never leave, even after death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a very ominous song indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t help but note that they kept glitching as they sang the words “don’t go with the happy man”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The happy man. Sounds like a grim little fairytale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sat there as I heard Gabriel scream, followed by loud crunches. Was something wrong? What was happening?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ran towards his voice. I needed to see if he was okay. I needed to see what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I entered the room to see Gabriel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head was crushed and beaten beyond recognition. It was bleeding all over the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard the door close and lock. I turned towards the sound and saw the golden rabbit, Springbonnie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I screamed at him. What did he do?! What has he done?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He simply crept towards me. I backed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped a bat. Then lunged at me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all went black as I heard myself scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I woke up, I saw my brother, as well as three other children, sitting in chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I realize that I was sitting in one, too. In fact, I was tied to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started crying. Why would this happen? Why would he be so cruel?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt something around my eyelid. I started screaming as whoever that was started squeezing and pinching it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>agony</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wouldn’t stop screaming and kicking until they stopped, but they didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t stop until my eye was out of its socket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t see anything after that. I could only feel. And I felt something cut into my stomach. I continued screaming as they </span>
  <em>
    <span>carved a chunk of my stomach out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t stop crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not until I was untied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I fell to the ground, lifeless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or at least, it seemed like I was lifeless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t feel my heart beating, if I even had it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t move my body anymore, if that didn’t count my only remaining eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could only feel my blood pour out as I saw the man leave the room, closing and locking the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was helpless, but I couldn’t cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to drag myself out of that room and show the crowd what he’s done to me and my brother. I wanted to scream for help. But I couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t remember how many days until I saw the light peek out of the door. I had given up at that point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a girl in the doorway, but she didn’t scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead she touched our heads, giving us new life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her name was Charlie Emily. She told us that she was also killed by the man in the bunny suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She told us that we could soon move on, if we find the murderer. We of course agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I didn’t just want to find him. I wanted to make him suffer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t want him to hurt more children, and I didn’t want him to destroy more lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to drag him to the fiery pits of Hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wanted to kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I will kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I will make him suffer. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It told you it would get so much worse. </p><p>Well, that’s it. That’s the end.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for writing this. I genuinely hate myself for writing all of this.</p>
<p>Yes, it gets worse. So much worse.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>